Lo que Jamás Debí Haber Visto
by Lady Sakura Lee
Summary: Aome tiene una vision de lo que sucedió entre Inuyasha y Kikyo años atrás... entonces, ya todo cambia. Capítulo 7: Luna de Miel Interrumpida InuxKag ULTIMO CAPÍTULO.
1. De Vuelta al Pasado

**LO QUE JAMÁS DEBÍ HABER VISTO.**

**Lady Sakura Lee**

**Capítulo 1: De vuelta al pasado.**

.¿Recuerdas lo que un día me dijiste? – Preguntó la bella joven de larga cabellera oscura al chico que tenía a su lado. La noche era perfecta para la pareja. Tranquila, estrellada, una suave brisa y una luna llena en lo alto completando el cuadro.

.No sé... a que te refieres... - Dijo el chico dudando un poco y tratando de no mirarla. Sabía perfectamente a que se refería. Claro, sus encuentros y conversaciones con aquella mujer no se borraban aún de su memoria. Ella, sentada a su lado lo miró y luego despacio, posó su cabeza sobre el hombro del hanyou.

.Sé que lo recuerdas... me lo dice el corazón.- Sonrió ella, al tiempo que levantaba la cabeza y buscaba en él su mirada dorada.

El hanyou también la miró detenidamente y no supo a qué reaccionar. La chica lo impresionaba. Estaba tan dulce y maleable... difícil de creer, tan solo unos pocos eran capaces de conocer su verdadera personalidad. Sólo se aproximo más a ella hasta el punto que su suave cabello azabache rozaba su cara.

.Este árbol... me trae tantos recuerdos... pero fue aquí donde me dijiste aquello... - Volvió a hablar ella casi en un susurro. Inuyasha cerró los ojos y las imágenes se volvieron claras y nítidas, recordaba cada detalle de aquello, como si hubiera sucedido aquel mismo día... sabía que ella estaba recordando lo mismo... ambos se quedaron así, quietos, pensando, recordando, bajo el árbol sagrado, lo que había sucedido hacía ya 50 años...

&&&&&&&&

Kagome despertó de pronto agitadamente. Había tenido una pesadilla, extrañamente no recordaba qué era lo había soñado, lo único que sabía es que ahora estaba bastante agitada y un poco sudada. Quiso volver a dormir nuevamente pero fue en vano. El sueño se había ido. Se dio varias vueltas en la cama pero sin resultado alguno. Exasperada se levantó y fue a la cocina a beber un poco de agua. La bebió con ahínco.. vaya, parecía que estaba sedienta. Volvió al dormitorio y se arropó esperando a que el sueño la venciera... pero no, no había sueño. Nada. Se volvió a incorporar en la cama y se llevó una mano al corazón. Lo sentía palpitar con violencia... aún, a pesar de que la pesadilla la había olvidado, aún estaba agitada. Se levantó nuevamente y caminó hacia la ventana porque necesitaba imperiosamente aire, bocanadas de aire fresco. Cual no sería su sorpresa al ver el árbol sagrado brillando...

.Pero... qué esta... pasando... - se dijo asustadamente. El corazón palpitó con más violencia y ella, decidida como siempre, bajó a ver qué era lo que sucedía.

Al aproximarse pudo ver el gran resplandor blanco que emanaba el colosal árbol. Algo estaba sucediendo... pero... ¿porqué sentía miedo en averiguarlo? La chica estiró la mano para tocar el tronco, pero faltando sólo unos milímetros la retiró. Miedo, eso fue lo que sintió de pronto. Reprochándose por tan tonta reacción volvió a acercar la mano al tronco, esta vez tocándolo y sintiendo un calor extremo, pero no por eso la retiró de allí, porque se vio en vuelta en una especie de visión... casi sin darse cuenta estaba en el Sengoku... era de día... y escuchaba unas voces que ella conocía perfectamente bien.

.Jaja... eres increíble, Kikyo... - Dijo el chico al tiempo que se aproximaba al árbol y se sentaba a los pies de este. La mujer que lo acompañaba y que venía unos pasos más atrás, lo imitó al sentarse a su lado.

.Hay muchas cosas que desconoces de mí.- Dijo ella con un cierto aire juguetón que no dejó indiferente a Kagome. Ella estaba tras el tronco, podía escuchar perfectamente todo lo que ellos dos hablaban y sin ser vista.

.Ah¿si?- Dijo Inuyasha al tiempo que se acercaba más a ella y mirándola con intensidad. Hubo un silencio entre ambos. Kagome no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando. Porqué había llegado al Sengoku sin atravesar el pozo y lo peor... porqué Inuyasha estaba con Kikyo y comportándose de esa manera...

.Me... confundes... Inuyasha... - Dijo la sacerdotisa levemente. Kagome se llevó una mano a la boca para aguantar las ganas de llorar. Luego Inuyasha se puso de pie y mirando con entusiasmo le habló.

.Ya lo he decidido... me convertiré en humano, con ayuda de la perla de shikon.- Kikyo lo miró sorprendida.- Así tú serás una mujer ordinaria, y podremos estar juntos para siempre.

.Inu... yasha... – Musitó la sacerdotisa al tiempo que se ponía en pie nuevamente y se acercaba a él. Lo abrazó fuertemente, mientras el hanyou acariciaba su pelo. Kagome evitó llorar pero el dolor que sentía en el pecho era extremo. Intentó levantarse pero tropezó con una gran raíz y cayó estrepitosamente hacia un costado, no pudiendo evitar un grito de dolor que escapó de sus labios. Avergonzada por creer haberse expuesto ante la pareja cerró los ojos de vergüenza al imaginar las caras de esos amantes que le reprocharían su indiscreta conducta. Pero los segundos pasaron y nada sucedió. La chica abrió lentamente los ojos y vio a la pareja aún abrazada. No habían notado su presencia. Se levantó y carraspeó para hacerse notar, ya que al fin y al cabo no valía la pena estarse escondiendo, pero aún así la pareja no se inmutó. Exasperada llamó a Inuyasha, pero el chico no la miró... qué diablos estaba pasando, se dijo atormentada, pero en ese mismo instante el escenario cambió y nuevamente estaba en su época, de noche.

.Pe... pero... qué fue todo eso... - Se dijo al tiempo que apartaba la mano del tronco.- Acaso... acaso fue... ¿Un sueño?- Sin poder comprender se quedó allí en medio de la noche sin ya ganas de regresar a su dormitorio. Se sentó en cuclillas al lado del árbol mientras sus pensamientos iban nuevamente a la escena que acababa de presenciar. ¿Porqué había vuelto al Sengoku a través del árbol¿Porqué era de día allá? y lo más extraño ¿porqué no había sido vista por Inuyasha o Kikyo?. Pero no era confusión lo que prevalecía en su mente, sino dolor, demasiado dolor al recordar las palabras del hanyou: "Me convertiré en humano, para estar contigo Kikyo".

.Por ella... por Kikyo... - Dijo Kagome llevándose las manos a los ojos, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas cayeran abundantemente por su rostro.- ¿Porqué?... ¿porqué Inuyasha?... ¿porqué me dices una y mil veces que quieres la perla para convertirte en un demonio?... y ahora, por ella, por Kikyo... decides convertirte en humano?... Inuyasha... maldito embustero...

Continuará...


	2. Dudas y Rencor

**Capítulo II: "Dudas y Rencor"**

Kagome estaba bastante deprimida después de lo que había presenciado la noche anterior. Aunque estaba confundida con la visión que había tenido, no podía explicar el haber regresado al Sengoku a través del árbol sagrado, pero lo que más la desconcertaba, y también más lastimaba, era el haber presenciado aquella conversación entre Inuyasha y la sacerdotisa Kikyo. Le lastimaba las palabras dichas por el hanyou, su deseo de volverse humano para estar con ella.

.Inuyasha es un maldito... - Se decía una y otra vez tendida en la cama con unas pronunciadas ojeras que demostraban que no había descansado. Qué frustrante. Sentirse completamente engañada... ¿porqué Inuyasha le había mentido de una manera tan descarada todo este tiempo¿Porqué no fue sincero y le había dicho que quería la perla para poder estar al lado de su amada Kikyo? Tal vez así el dolor no hubiera dañado tanto... ¿hubiera lastimado igual? Tal vez sí... lastimaba saber por él o por los demás, que él seguía enamorado de su antiguo amor.

&&&&&&&&

.Argggg¿Porqué Kagome no regresa¿No dijo que sólo iba a dar un examen y luego volvería? Hoy debía volver y aún no lo ha hecho!

.Tranquilo Inuyasha, tal vez la señorita Kagome tuvo algún imprevisto- Dijo el monje Miroku.

.Inuyasha... a propósito... ¿dónde estabas anoche? Desperté y tú no estabas.- Dijo Shippo mirándolo con inocencia. El hanyou sintió una punzada en el corazón. Odiaba ser sorprendido en asuntos personales. ¿Cómo iba a decirles que sintió la presencia sobrenatural de Kikyo y corrió para verla? Sabía que nadie del grupo aprobaba su "relación" con la sacerdotisa.

.Eso... a ti no te importa. Iré a buscar a esa tonta a su época.- Dijo enojado dejando a todos un poco sorprendidos.

Corrió velozmente hasta llegar al pozo. Sí, había tenido un encuentro furtivo con Kikyo y eso le pesaba en la conciencia. ¿Porqué sentía que engañaba a Kagome cada vez que hablaba con Kikyo? Tal vez porque sabía que eso lastimaba a la chica. Culpa. Un miserable sentimiento heredado por su parte humana y no quería tenerlo. Suspiró pesadamente comprendiendo que los sentimientos nunca serían borrados o eliminados de su alma. Tal vez lo mejor sería recompensar de alguna manera a Kagome y así evitar que el sentimiento de culpa lo siguiera lastimando. Sonrió satisfecho al ver unas bellas flores silvestres no muy lejos del pozo y escogió las más bonitas hasta hacer un pequeño ramillete, que luego llevó a la otra época.

Caminó por el patio del templo y todo estaba tranquilo. Tal vez sería prudente darle la sorpresa a la chica en su habitación mientras ella volvía de la escuela. Cuando abrió la ventana se sorprendió de verla tendida en la cama con la almohada en la cabeza.

.¿Kagome?- Preguntó él sorprendido. La chica entonces se quedó paralizada. Sintió la voz del hanyou y no pudo evitar sentir una ola de rabia y rencor contra él. Se quedó quieta, sin deseos de mirarle la cara. El chico esperó a que ella se descubriera pero como esperó en vano, caminó enojado hasta ella y le arrebató el almohadón.

.Tonta¿No dijiste que volverías hoy¿Porqué aún estas aquí?- Dijo enojado, sin aún poder ver la cara de ella.

.Vete... fuera de mi alcoba.- Dijo ella apenas. Inuyasha se acercó más a ella aún con el ramillete de flores en sus manos sin entender bien lo que había escuchado.

.¿Que¿Qué dijiste?- Dijo al tiempo que le tomaba el hombro y la obligaba a mirarlo. Ella sólo golpeó su mano y se levantó de la cama, mirándolo con odio. Inuyasha vio sus ojos enrojecidos e hinchados.

.Qué... ¿qué pasó?- Preguntó asustado, creyendo que la chica tenía alguna clase de problema.

.No me pasó nada.- Respondió ella fría y cortante, mientras lo miraba con rabia.

.¿Cómo que no pasa nada?- Dijo él preocupado- Estabas llorando... - se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano con el ramillete de flores- yo... te traía esto... - dijo y sintió un leve calor en las mejillas. Ella lo miró sin expresión, tomó las flores y luego las arrojó al suelo.

.¡No quiero esta basura!

Inuyasha sintió que la rabia iba acrecentado poco a poco.

.Oye tonta, qué te pasa! Estas loca!- Gritó.

.Fuera de aquí Inuyasha... no quiero verte, fuera!- Gritó ella al tiempo que se abalanzaba hacia él para empujarlo de la habitación. El hanyou, aún desconcertado y también un poco enojado sólo atinó a sujetarle firmemente las muñecas, mientras veía con algo de incredulidad el arrebato de la chica. Kagome se sintió completamente inmovilizada con las manos de él fuertemente sobre sus muñecas y lo miró tristemente, ya más controlada.

.Me... lastimas...

El hanyou la miró y la soltó rápidamente, mientras la veía que se sobaba las muñecas.

.Lo siento Kagome...

Eso ella no se lo esperaba. Ella era la que lo estaba lastimando y era él quien pedía disculpas. Aquellas palabras de disculpas del chico fueron como el detonante para salir de su angustia y sufrimiento. Lo miró y no supo que decir. Bajó la vista sin saber qué decir y todo se quedó en silencio. Inuyasha, desconcertado, no sabía qué hacer. No sabía que era lo que estaba sucediendo con ella.

.Vienes... a buscarme ¿verdad?- Preguntó al fin, sin levantar la vista del suelo.

.Dijiste que volverías hoy... – Respondió él en un murmullo, dudando un poco. Vio el rostro de ella que se volteaba hacia el lugar en que las flores se encontraban tiradas, en un rincón de la habitación.

.Si... si... hoy... - Dijo ella para sí misma, mientras se secaba los ojos con la manga de la blusa y sin decir una sola palabra tomó la mochila que estaba sobre el escritorio y se la puso al hombro.

.Ya vámonos.- Dijo ella, mientras salía de la habitación. Inuyasha se quedó paralizado, sin entender qué era todo lo que había sucedido... pero lo averiguaría, sabía que algo malo le había sucedió a Kagome y que en parte era su culpa ¿qué demonios había hecho ahora!

&&&&&&&&

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar en el camino. Tampoco lo hicieron delante del grupo y sus amigos entendieron que algo había sucedido con ellos, aunque ninguno se atrevía a preguntar la razón de esta nueva pelea. Se quedaron unos días en la aldea de la anciana Kaede, puesto que Sango tuvo un imprevisto resfriado que los obligó a permanecer a su lado, ayudándola y cuidándola.

.Será mejor, que vayan ustedes, cof, cof, no se preocupes por mí.- Les decía la chica, apenada en parte por sentir que gracias a su debilidad el grupo tendría que permanecer estancado en la aldea.

.Claro que no Sango- Le dijo Kagome. – No nos iremos sin ti... además... además... - Dijo la chica dudando un poco y luego mirando el suelo.

.¿Además que?

.Nada, no es nada.

.Te refieres... ¿a Inuyasha?- Dijo Sango apenas.- ¿No quieres estar a solas con él?

Kagome levantó la vista y la miró sorprendida, había dado en el corazón de sus sentimientos.

.No quiero estar a su lado... sólo él y yo... no quiero... - Dijo ella apenas.

.¿Porqué?- Preguntó ella con inocencia.

.Porque no soporto estar a su lado... no soporto ser una molestia para él todo el tiempo.- Respondió seriamente, al tiempo que se ponía de pie y se disponía a salir de la cabaña.

.Kagome... - La chica se volteó a mirarla- Todo se solucionará... siempre sucede lo mismo con ustedes, luego se reconcilian.

.Esta vez no Sango... dejaré medicinas para que la anciana Kaede te las administre...-

.¿Te vas?

.Volveré cuando mejores... no puedo permanecer aquí... Dile a Inuyasha, por favor, que tiene todo el derecho a verse con Kikyo y que ya no siga mintiendo.

Sango la miró sorprendida. Ah, así que la culpable de todo era la sacerdotisa Kikyo.

Kagome vio al monje Miroku junto a Inuyasha y a Shippo, dudó un poco en acercárseles, pero luego frunció el ceño y se reprochó a sí misma su infantil miedo. Caminó decididamente hacia el grupo y sin mirar al hanyou le habló firmemente al monje.

.Monje Miroku, debo irme, no soy útil aquí mientras no haya rastros de la perla o de Naraku... volveré cuando Sango haya recuperado la salud.

Todos la miraron sorprendido e Inuyasha sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir violentamente, casi sin pensarlo, una protesta infantil salió de su boca.

.Pero Kagome, no debes irte ¿porqué te comportas así?

Kagome le lanzó una mirada de hielo.

.No quiero interrumpir tus citas a escondidas con Kikyo.- Dijo de pronto, también casi sin saber lo que había dicho impetuosamente. Miroku y Shippo se miraron sorprendidos y luego, sin decir una sola palabra se alejaron del lugar dejando a la pareja solos.

.Así... que esa era la razón... - Dijo el hanyou apenas, sintiéndose terriblemente avergonzado. Kagome, al escuchar aquellas palabras confirmó todos sus miedos. Sí, había vuelto al Sengoku a través del árbol sagrado para sólo ver aquella terrible escena que le despojaba de todas sus ilusiones.

.Será mejor que me vaya... - Dijo ella de pronto, cada vez sentía más deseos de llorar y su ser le decía que no debía hacerlo. Debía ser orgullosa y no compadecerse de sí misma. La fuerte mano de Inuyasha agarró su brazo, impidiéndole alejarse del lugar.

.Pero... qué haces... déjame... - Dijo ella disgustada.

.Escucha... sólo nos encontramos aquella noche, no sucedió nada entre ella y yo!- ¿Porqué sentía la imperiosa necesidad de hacerle saber que entre la sacerdotisa y él no había pasado nada? Hasta él mismo se sorprendió.

.Mentiroso... - Dijo ella llena de rencor- ¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir mintiendo? Basta! Yo te vi, te vi junto a ella, riendo y diciéndole que querías la perla para hacerte humano, para estar a su lado.- Gritó ella mirándolo con rabia.

.Qu... que?- Preguntó él al tiempo que le soltaba el brazo. Ella no se fue, lo miró despectivamente.

.Lo vi todo Inuyasha... no vale la pena que sigas mintiendo.

.Pero... eso sucedió... hace mucho tiempo... antes de ser sellado por ella!- Gritó él sorprendido. Entonces Kagome comprendió. Recordó que la visión demostraba un lugar de día, que la pareja no la había visto y que además había sido todo a través del árbol.

.Fue... fueron tus recuerdos, entonces... - Musitó ella tristemente.

El hanyou la miró también tristemente. Ella había sido capaz de descubrir su pasado, sus promesas apasionadas hacia la sacerdotisa ¿porqué el destino estaba siendo tan cruel al mostrarle a ella una escena que lo avergonzaba?

.Esa noche... vi a Kikyo... es cierto y recordamos aquellos días... tú pudiste verlo, no sé porque... pero lo mejor sería que jamás lo hubieras visto. – Dijo él seriamente, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

.Yo... yo quiero volver a mi casa... no puedo estar junto a ti... vete con Kikyo... vete y cumple tu promesa... - Dijo ella adolorida, mientras le daba la espalda y se dirigía al pozo, perdiéndose al fin a través de el. Inuyasha se quedó de pie, incapaz de seguirla, ella lo había dejado, y ya nada sería igual...

Continuará...


	3. De Vuelta a mi Vida

**Capítulo III: "De vuelta a mi vida".**

Días eternos y aburridos pasaron en la vida de Kagome, eternos aunque sólo habían pasado 3 días. La verdad es que estaba siendo egoísta, sabía que debía volver porque era la única persona capaz de encontrar los fragmentos perdidos, pero no quería estar al lado de Inuyasha, él se estaba convirtiendo en una tortura día a día y veía que cada vez que él se encontraba con la sacerdotisa, se le escapaba irremediablemente de sus manos. Pero es cierto, nunca lo tuvo, así que tampoco nunca lo perdió. Suspiró satisfecha tratando de autoconvencerse que ya no valía la pena seguir sufriendo y que lo mejor sería volver a rehacer su vida.

.Mi vida... – Se dijo levemente, mientras caminaba a paso lento con rumbo a la escuela. Fue en ese minuto que vio a Houyo acercársele. Houyo, aquel muchacho demostraba demasiado interés y preocupación hacia ella. Houyo, sin más mujeres que le interesasen, salvo ella, un buen amigo, una persona sincera, un chico sin problemas... así era Houyo...

.Hola, Higurashi- Dijo él con una sincera sonrisa en sus labios.- Hoy también viniste. Ya son 3 días seguidos!

Kagome sonrió un poco avergonzada.

.Ehhh, si... es cierto.

.Creo que tu salud ya esta estabilizada, que bien... por eso... por eso... - Se dijo, al tiempo que miraba el suelo y Kagome pudo notar un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

.¿Qué sucede?- Le preguntó extrañada.

El chico levantó la vista y la miró directo a los ojos. Ella pudo notar un extraño brillo en ellos.

.¿Quieres salir conmigo... después de la escuela?

.¿Salir?- Se dijo ella sorprendida. "Salir. Una cita, sin duda." ¿Cuántas veces había rechazado a este muchacho por irse con Inuyasha? Muchas. Tal vez creyendo que así le sería fiel al hanyou. Sonrió levemente al pensar en esa palabra: Fiel. ¿Ser fiel a Inuyasha? Pero si no hay nada entre nosotros, nada, nada! Tal vez, lo más recomendable sería comenzar a cambiar de actitud, dejar de pensar tanto en Inuyasha, dejar de serle fiel a alguien que esta con otra. Tal vez Ayumi tiene razón: "Un clavo saca a otro clavo"... ¿será cierto eso?

.Hey... Higurashi... Higurashi... - Le dijo él al tiempo que apuntaba un dedo sobre la frente ella.

.Oh! Lo siento Houyo... estaba pensando...

.No te sientas mal si no aceptas... yo entenderé... - Dijo él con un tono de voz que rallaba en lo melodramático.

.Oh, no! Quiero decir... Sí, acepto Houyo... acepto salir contigo.

El chico la miró radiante y esbozó una amplia sonrisa. Se acercó a ella y en un impulso le besó la mejilla.

Ella se quedó paralizada.

.Gracias Kagome... me has hecho muy feliz... te demostraré... te demostraré...

.No hace falta que me demuestres nada, Houyo.- Le dijo ella tratando de contenerlo.

.Si... ya veremos... entonces... aquí te espero... a la salida de clases- Al decir eso se dio media vuelta y se marchó. Kagome suspiró pesadamente mientras miraba al cielo. "Si, lo mejor sería comenzar una nueva vida, sin Inuyasha... mi propósito será ayudarles lo necesario, pero no me involucraré con Inuyasha..."

&&&&&&&&

Y ahí estaba el hanyou, encaramado en la rama más alta del viejo árbol de la aldea, pensando en lo complicada que de vez en cuando se volvía su vida.

.Inuyasha!

Inuyasha miró despectivamente desde lo alto a la pequeña criatura que le gritaba desde el suelo.

.Arggg, no molestes Shippo!

.Sango dice que esta mejor, así que todos acordamos que debes ir a buscar a Kagome.

.¿Buscar a Kagome¿Se te olvida insulso advenedizo que ella no quiere verme¿Ah?- Dijo él tratando de aparentar que el tema no le importaba ni un rábano, cuando en verdad el asunto no lo dejaba ni dormir.

.Pues tú eres el único que puede atravesar el pozo.-

Inuyasha lo miró sorprendido. Argggg, maldición, es cierto, era la única persona que podía atravesar aquel viejo pozo y debía hacerlo, de otra manera ¿cómo Kagome se enteraría que estaban listos para partir? Miró al pequeño zorro con rabia y bajó de un brinco al suelo.

.Ella no quiere verme!- Le gritó, al tiempo que descargaba su ira agarrando al pequeño animal por la cola.

.Miroku dice que a estas alturas a ella se le ha pasado el enojo... debes creerle, Miroku sabe mucho de mujeres.

.Ah¿si?- Dijo Inuyasha al tiempo que le soltaba la cola, dejándolo caer con brusquedad al suelo.

.Ay, perro tonto!- Se quejó el niño. Miroku y Sango salieron de la cabaña.

.Pero ya es muy tarde... lo mejor será ir mañana por la mañana... - Se dijo el hanyou sin mirar a los demás- Aunque tal vez no la encuentre porque todas las mañanas va a la escuela... ya sé... iré ahora para que se prepare y traiga toda la comida que necesitamos para mañana. Si, eso haré.- Sonrió satisfecho creyendo haber engañado a los demás pero ya todos sabían que el único deseo del hanyou era volver a ver a la chica lo más pronto posible.

&&&&&&&&

"Un clavo saca a otro clavo" no era así tan fácil, las cosas no se olvidan de un día para otro ¿podría olvidar definitivamente a Inuyasha? Kagome había pasado el resto de la tarde con Houyo en la fuente de soda y hablaron de mil temas. El chico era muy divertido y preocupado, ella se sentía halagada ante tanta atención. Pero había sido el único que había hablado y ella, pensando en el tonto de Inuyasha, en qué estaría haciendo ahora, cómo olvidarlo por completo... había sido un desastre como acompañante.

Caminaban lentamente bajo la oscuridad de la noche, el tiempo se pasó volando para los dos y Kagome estaba preocupada por la reacción de su abuelo, mas que de su madre, por la tardanza a la casa. En el portal del templo ella se detuvo y Houyo la miró.

.Escucha Houyo... quiero agradecerte... por haberme invitado a salir... lo necesitaba.- Dijo ella agradecida.

.Oh, fue un placer para mí.- Dijo él sin pensar. Ambos se miraron sorprendidos y un poco nerviosos. Kagome recordó que usualmente las citas se terminaban con un beso. Tal vez Houyo estaba esperando eso.

.Mira Houyo... tal vez hoy no fui la compañía que tú que...

No alcanzó a terminar la frase porque de pronto se encontró con que su boca estaba fuertemente aprisionada bajo unos labios cálidos y nerviosos. ¿Houyo? La primera innata reacción de ella fue separarse y golpearlo en al mejilla, pero fue en ese justo momento que también recordó las palabras de su amiga. "Un clavo saca a otro clavo", "un clavo saca a otro clavo" y luego, aquellas imágenes de Inuyasha junto a Kikyo y su deseo de volverse humano terminaron por convencerla y ya decididamente alzó los brazos y se abrazó fuertemente al cuello del chico, que esta vez profundizaba su beso y la estrechaba más contra su cuerpo. Pero ella no se dio cuenta que justo en ese momento un hanyou había visto paralizado la escena y lleno de furia apretaba los puños de ambas manos tratando de contener su ira. Sin embargo, el chico se dio la media vuelta y se encaramó en el techo de la casa de los Higurashi, entrando por la ventana a la alcoba de Kagome. Lo mejor sería esperarla en la habitación... y hablar de lo que acababa de suceder.

Continuará...


	4. El Deber es Primero

**Capítulo IV: "El deber es primero".**

El abuelo se limitó a darle un sermón de cinco minutos sobre los peligros de andar hasta tarde en la calle y su madre sólo se limitó a mirarla severamente y a preguntarle el porqué no había telefoneado avisando de su tardanza. Kagome, exhausta, comenzó a subir lentamente hacia su habitación, abrió la puerta y no encendió la luz, si no que cerró la puerta y permaneció con la frente en ella, suspirando y recordando en lo que acabada de hacer. Besar a Houyo.

.¿Te arrepientes de algo?- Fue la profunda voz que escuchó tras su espalda y se volteó asustadamente para ver, a través de las penumbras, a Inuyasha sentado en su típica posición india con las manos dentro de las mangas de su haori y mirándola severamente.

.¿Inuyasha?- Murmuró incrédula.

Él se puso de pie y se acercó peligrosamente a ella, más de lo que alguna vez había hecho, la miró desde lo alto con altivez y severidad, y comenzó a olerla con descaro.

.Que te pasa!- Gritó ella y lo empujó. Inuyasha retrocedió algunos pasos pero siguió mirándola con severidad. Ella no prestó importancia y arrojó la mochila en la cama para luego encender la luz de lámpara de noche que permanecía al lado de su cama. Cuando volteó, Inuyasha no había cambiado de actitud.

.Qué te pasa!- Preguntó con tono molesto, mientras le lanzaba una mirada de pocos amigos. La respuesta la dejó en shock.

.¿Te gustó su beso?

Kagome abrió los ojos y lo miró casi con la boca abierta. Creía no haber escuchado bien.

.Qu... que?

.¿Te gustó el beso, verdad?- Preguntó impávido, mientras la miraba fríamente.

.¿Me... me estabas espiando!- Gritó ella al tiempo que lo miraba con odio.

.No cambies de tema!- Gritó él mas enojado que nunca. Kagome lo miró sorprendida... qué demonios estaba pasando¿porqué él se comportaba así¿Porqué actuaba como un enamorado celoso?

.Tú estas loco.- Fue lo que dijo ya sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. Inuyasha la miró furioso pero ella mantuvo la misma fría y enojada mirada que él. Los minutos fueron eternos, al fin él se acercó a la ventana dispuesto a marcharse, pero antes de hacerlo le habló.

.Mañana partimos, los demás te esperan.- Y se marchó veloz como un rayo.

Kagome se limitó a cerrar las cortinas sin mirar hacia fuera, luego suspiró pesadamente y se sentó, agotada, sobre la cama. Maldito Inuyasha¿porqué le hacía esa clase de escenas¿Con qué derecho? Se tendió sobre la cama agarrando la almohada firmemente entre sus manos. Mañana debía regresar y enfrentarse nuevamente a él y a todos los problemas que ello provocaría. Tal vez lo más fácil sería no volver más al Sengoku, olvidar completamente y comenzar la tan ansiada vida nueva que esperaba. Pero había una misión que debía ser cumplida. Una gran misión. No podía dejar a sus amigos desamparados, no podía fallarle a la anciana Kaede, a la gente del Sengoku... había una gran responsabilidad que cumplir y también había vidas que salvar ¿cómo podría dejar todo eso por las peleas con Inuyasha? Aquello pronto llegaría a su fin... y así, volvería a su vida normal.

&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha la vio llegar con una sonrisa y saludó a todos, menos a él. El hanyou se mantuvo frío mientras la miraba de reojo y veía como ella se acercaba a Sango y le hablaba.

.¿Ya estas bien¿Funcionaron las medicinas? Perdóname por no estar contigo.

.No te preocupes, la anciana Kaede y Shippo cuidaron bien de mí.

.Te faltó un servidor- Dijo Miroku interrumpiendo la conversación.

.Ah, si... usted... - Dijo Sango despectivamente y casi sin mirarlo, mientras Miroku trataba de fingir una sonrisa.

.Lo que pasa es que quiso aprovecharse de la situación.- Dijo Shippo al oído de Kagome.

.¿Cómo esta Señorita Kagome?

La chica desvió la vista para ver al gran mapache amigo del monje.

.Hatchi¿Tú aquí?- Preguntó sorprendida.

.Escuche Señorita Kagome.- Dijo Miroku seriamente. - Anoche recibimos la visita de un pobre anciano que... antes de partir al otro mundo pues estaba demasiado agotado, dijo haber escuchado que hay un fragmento de la perla en una de las islas del archipiélago del sur.

.¿El archipiélago del Sur?- Dijo Kagome sorprendida.- Pero eso esta muy lejos.

.Vale la pena investigar¿verdad?- Preguntó el monje mirándolos a todos.- Es por eso que he pedido a Hatchi que nos lleve. Será de gran ayuda.

La habilidad del gran mapache era convertirse en una especie de "madero" flotante y que se desplazaba a gran velocidad por los aires. Los cinco integrantes del grupo se encontraban ya arriba de él y pronto vieron que se alejaban de tierra firme para volar sobre las cristalinas aguas del mar de Japón. Pero ninguno hablaba. La tensión entre Kagome e Inuyasha contagiaba al resto del grupo y aunque claro, de vez en cuando trataban de hablar, la conversación no seguía un curso más o menos coherente. Kagome sentía la espalda tensa, sabía que era por tener a Inuyasha tras de sí, la mortificaba aún en silencio. El viaje se fue haciendo largo y tedioso y las islas parecían estar lejos aún. Una imprevista lluvia se dejó caer, para luego, en una par de minutos, desatarse como tormenta. Kagome pensó ocupar los paraguas que siempre llevaba en su bolso pero con horror vio un haz de luz surcar el cielo y luego un sonido estremecedor.

.Rayos! Hay truenos y relámpagos! – Se dijo al tiempo que se mordía inconscientemente el labio inferior. Shippo se acercó a ella con miedo.

.Esto no me gusta nada, nada- Dijo el pequeño zorro levemente, mientras Kagome sentía que estaba de acuerdo con él.

.¿Falta mucho para llegar?- Gritó Kagome a Miroku, pero él sólo se encogió de hombros.

La tormenta comenzó a desatarse ferozmente y los relámpagos se hicieron numerosos. La situación, en vez de ser incómoda para el grupo, se volvió peligrosa. Las violentas ráfagas de viento golpeaban al mapache y hacía de su vuelo tortuoso y lento. Nadie previó lo que en unos segundos se desató. Una gran ráfaga de viento golpeó a Hatchi al mismo tiempo que un rayo pasó rozando su cuerpo, este se tambaleó peligrosamente y todos miraron con horror cómo perdían el equilibrio y Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Kirara caían al mar. Inuyasha se encontraba agarrado al borde de Hatchi y con la otra mano sujetaba a Kagome que había sido la única capaz de salvar. Un remolino de viento lo hizo soltarse imprevistamente cayendo también al mar sin remedio.

Continuará...


	5. Solos en una Isla

**Capítulo V: "Solos en una isla". **

Un constante vaivén lo venía meciendo inconscientemente durante horas. Abrió lentamente los ojos y lo único que vio fue arena. Intentó incorporarse pero se dio cuenta que tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza y por eso tambaleó un poco. Se incorporó lentamente y miró a su alrededor. Arena, mar y... Kagome... no muy lejos de él, a orillas de la playa, mojada hasta los huesos y al parecer inconsciente. Se levantó de un salto y caminó rápidamente hacia ella, que se encontraba boca abajo con la mitad del cuerpo en el agua. Inuyasha la tomó de los brazos y la arrastró más a la orilla. La volteó y comenzó a darle pequeños golpes en la cara.

.Kagome... Kagome... despierta... - Le dijo medio asustado, ya que ella parecía no recobrar la conciencia.- Kagome!

Ella comenzó a quejarse y abrió lentamente los ojos. Lo primero que vio fueron unos asustados par de ojos ambarinos demasiado cerca para su gusto.

.¿Inu... yasha?- Dijo ella apenas, mientras una ola de tos la comenzaba a embargar y salía un poco de agua de su boca. Ella se incorporó rápidamente.

.¿Te... encuentras bien?- Preguntó él preocupado sin sacarle la vista de encima. Ella se quedó sentada en la arena y luego comenzó a mirar a su alrededor.

.¿Dónde... estamos?

Inuyasha miró también a su alrededor y lo único que vio fue mar, arena... y cielo azul.

.Creo que estamos... en una de las islas del archipiélago.

Kagome intentó ponerse de pie pero tambaleó, él quiso ayudarla pero ella lo rechazó.

.Y los demás?- Preguntó sin mirarlo.

.No lo sé... vamos a investigar dónde están.

Inuyasha se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar rodeando la playa. Caminaron lentamente, uno al lado del otro sin hablar y no encontraron indicios de los demás.

.Creo que... los demás no estan aquí- Dijo Inuyasha mirándola fijamente. Ella tragó saliva dolorosamente. Recién ahí comenzó a sentir una ola de pánico. Estaban abandonados, solos en una isla...

&&&&&&&&

Kagome se sentó casi en estado de shock sobre la blanca arena sin decir nada. Inuyasha la miró largo rato esperando alguna reacción o comentario de ella pero fue en vano.

.Iré a explorar- Dijo él de pronto, pero ella parecía no escucharlo.

Enojado, se dio la media vuelta y corrió en dirección contraria al océano, es decir, hacia el interior de la isla. Había muchísimos árboles, algunos le parecieron conocidos y pudo notar que afortunadamente tenían unos pocos frutos. Cada vez el bosque se volvía más exuberante demostrando ser un paisaje de maravillosa y exótica belleza. Inuyasha se maravilló al ver un enorme río que caía en forma de cascada y descansaba en una especie de lago de verdes aguas. Lo importante era tener aguar dulce, se dijo, con eso asegurarían su sobrevivencia. Escaló las pequeñas rocosas colinas que se le presentaban ya en el corazón de la selva y en la cumbre pudo tener una mejor vista de la isla. Esta era pequeña y solitaria, no se veía indicios de más islas o ser parte del conjunto de archipiélagos del sur. Bueno, mientras hubiera comida y agua... además, sabía que sus amigos los estarían buscando y no descansarían hasta encontrarlos.

.Kagome... toma- Dijo, dándole una extraña fruta que la chica miró con repulsión.

.No quiero.- Dijo cortante.

.Pero... no has comido nada.- Dijo él angustiado. La había encontrado, a pesar de las horas, en la misma posición en que la había dejado para irse a explorar la isla.

.Te dije que no quiero!- Gritó ella y le hizo un desprecio. Inuyasha, enojado, arrojó lejos la fruta y se marchó, dejándola sola.

Pero no dejó de mirarla, desde la distancia y la verdad, estaba preocupado por ella. No estaba comportándose normalmente. Es verdad, debía reconocer que le asustaba un poco estar abandonado en una isla pero sabía que pronto serían encontrados ¿porqué Kagome no podía confiar en lo mismo¿Acaso le tenía miedo a permanecer abandonada en una isla? O ¿acaso le tenía miedo a permanecer sola con él? porque se había marchado a su época para no estar con él. ¿en qué estas pesando, Kagome?

La chica estaba en shock. Lo que más miedo tenía, se había vuelto una cruel realidad. Estaba sola, ella e Inuyasha solos en una isla. Solos. Odiaba eso, recordar aquella escena de hace 50 años atrás, odiaba ser molestia, plato de segunda mesa, ser el fantasma de Kikyo, odiaba tener que sufrir por ello, odiaba que Inuyasha la mirase como si estuviera mirando a la sacerdotisa. No quería estar aquí, no quería permanecer en la isla.

.Kagome... - Escuchó de pronto y se percató que ya era de noche. El hanyou le estiraba la parte de arriba de su rojo haori.- Póntelo... estas aún mojada y te puedes resfriar.- Ella lo miró y dudó un poco.- Tómalo, no quiero que enfermes y después tenga que estar cuidándote- Agregó él con brusquedad, haciendo que ella le arrebatara la prenda de las manos. – He encendido fuego- Dijo, mientras apuntaba a unos cuantos metros de ella.- Puedes colocar tu ropa para que se seque. – Dijo, al tiempo que se marchaba. Ella se quedó mirando el haori que tantas veces había usado, luego miró a su alrededor y no muy lejos había unas grandes rocas que encontró ideal para hacer el cambio de prendas.

Inuyasha la vio acercarse lentamente, con los pies desnudos, y con su haori atado de esa manera tan extraña como lo había hecho aquella vez en las montañas, cuando un ermitaño los tenía prisiones. En su mano llevaba su uniforme de la escuela y lo puso cerca sobre unas ramas para secarlo, luego, se sentó frente al fuego y sus ojos se perdieron en las llamaradas. Al final, cansada, se tendió en un rincón y se quedó dormida. Inuyasha vigiló su sueño desde unos cuantos metros.

&&&&&&&&

Cuando él despertó, miró hacia el lugar en que la muchacha se había quedado dormida, pero ella no estaba. Asustado, se puso de pie de un brinco y miró a su alrededor. Allí la vio, con los primeros rayos del sol, caminando al borde de la playa. Aliviado, se encaminó hacia el interior de la selva y bebió de la dulce agua del río. Luego, cortó algunas frutas que comió y eligió otras de mejor aspecto para la chica. Cuando llegó al lugar que él había destinado para su descanso, donde había echo la fogata, puso grandes hojas de unos de los árboles como recipiente para mantener la fruta. Buscó nuevamente a la chica y la vio sentada, mirando el horizonte, esperando. Aquella actitud tan triste y fría de ella le destrozaba el alma. ¿Cómo haría para volver a ver aquella muchachita alegre y vivaz que solía ser¿Dónde estaba la inquieta Kagome? Caminó lentamente hacia ella, que aún llevaba su haori.

.Kagome... - Dijo él levemente y la chica levantó la vista para verlo.- Si quieres beber, encontré un río con agua fresca.

Ella lo miró y por primera vez, en varios días, volvió a ver una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

.Tengo sed... dime dónde esta.- Al tiempo que se ponía de pie. Inuyasha la guió hacia la ruta que ya él conocía bien. Cuando llegaron al río, ella se arrodilló y comenzó a beber abundante agua. Parecía feliz, luego comenzó a refrescar su cara y su cabello.

.Creo que me daré un baño.- Le dijo y él se le quedó mirando, embobado por verla tan feliz, después de tantos días. – Si me permites... - Prosiguó ella levantando una ceja. Inuyasha se percató de lo que quería y le sonrió incómodo.

.Oh... si... lo siento... yo... iré a pescar al mar... debemos comer algo.- Dijo, mientras le daba la espalda avergonzado y la dejaba sola.

&&&&&&&&

La noche cayó nuevamente e Inuyasha ya se comenzaba a impacientar. Era el segundo día que permanecían en la isla y no había rastros de Sango o Miroku. Kagome ya estaba nuevamente vestida con su uniforme y él llevaba el haori que venía impregnado con el olor de ella. Aquel aroma suave y dulce ¿cómo había equivocado su aroma con el de Kikyo si eran totalmente distintos? Inuyasha sentía una sensación extraña. El olor de Kagome estaba demasiado cerca de él y eso le fascinaba, no podía dejar de sentir un escalofrío en su cuerpo. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Pero ella casi no le hablaba y la estancia en la isla se estaba volviendo una tortura.

.¿Es muy grande esta isla?- Preguntó ella de pronto, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Estaban uno frente al otro en la gran fogata que había preparado.

.No mucho.- Dijo él.

.Ya veo... - Dijo ella y se quedó en su mutismo nuevamente. Pronto se quedó dormida e Inuyasha, también lo hizo, cerca de ella.

Kagome fue la primera en despertar con un ligero malestar. Había tenido toda la noche pesadillas. Soñaba que esta sola en la isla, sin nadie, absolutamente nadie. Miró a su alrededor y por primera vez pudo apreciar bien el paisaje que la rodeaba. La isla era parecida a aquellas que ella y sus amigas solían ver en los folletos turísticos del Caribe. El agua del mar era pura, turqueza y cristalina, la arena blanquísima y el bosque era virgen y al parecer no había animales mamíferos. Parecía un paraíso. Otro tiempo y otras circunstancias hubieran alegrado a cualquiera la estancia en aquel desolado pedazo de tierra en medio del océano pacífico. Pero ella no estaba para paisajes románticos. No, deseaba ver pronto a sus amigos, a su familia, se sentía inmensamente perdida en aquel remoto lugar y la permanencia de Inuyasha a su lado, no era tampoco nada fácil.

.¿En qué piensas?- Escuchó ella de pronto y se giró para ver al hanyou de pie frente a ella.

.En nada.- Respondió cortante y se levantó también para ir a recorrer la isla. Permaneció la mayor parte del día al otro extremo de donde ellos se encontraban, caminando por la orilla de la playa había visto una pequeña laguna de mar rodeada por inmensas rocas que le daban a las aguas una tranquilidad inigualable. Allí encontró unas tortugas marinas y se maravilló, pues nunca las había visto en su vida. Cuando volvió al lado de Inuyasha, oscurecía, y este se encontraba ya con el habitual fuego de la noche. Estaba sentado con las manos dentro de su haori y tenía un semblante rígido y preocupado. De pronto alzó la vista y la vio llegar, ella le dio una esquiva mirada y se sentó frente a él, sin hablarle.

.¿Dónde estabas?- Preguntó enojado y furioso, al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

.Por ahí- Respondió ella apenas, tratando de no prestarle atención.

.Eres una tonta! No debes alejarte... ¿y si te hubiera pasado algo?- Dijo ya más enojado.

.Claro... en este lugar... donde sólo tú y yo permanecimos!- Dijo ella igualando su tono de voz.

.Es igual, deberías haber avisado!

.¿Porqué? Tú no eres mi dueño!

Inuyasha la miró con rencor.

.Lo extrañas verdad, extrañas a ese chico.- Dijo él burlonamente. Kagome lo miró incrédula. ¿Otra vez la estaba celando? Ella se puso de pie y se enfrentó a él con las manos en la cintura.

.Oye... ¿qué derecho tienes a sacarme en cara eso¿No te conformas con Kikyo y ahora me molestas a mí? Deberías preocuparte de tus propios asuntos amorosos.- Respondió furiosa. Inuyasha la miró más enojado aún.

.Esto no tiene que ver con Kikyo, es sobre ti y tu tonta actitud de estos días. Me deprimes!

.Te... ¿deprimo?... creo que tú eres el patético aquí.- Dijo ella con rabia.

.¿Qué dijiste?- En un incontrolado impulso él agarró su brazo y la acercó fuertemente contra su pecho. Ella cerró los ojos del susto, pero cuando los abrió, vio la cara de él demasiado cerca de la suya.

.Suéltame... - Dijo ella bien bajito, tratando de contener su respiración y los latidos de su corazón que se desbocaban en su pecho. Pero él no lo hizo, al contrario, la estrechó más contra su cuerpo y la contempló detenidamente, sin importarle la situación, viendo como la cara de ella estaba asustada y sus ojos brillaban sobremanera. Sintió la respiración agitada de la chica, que intentó difícilmente de zafarse de sus fuertes brazos.

.Kagome... - Dijo él en un susurro, mientras acercaba su cara a la suya embriagado por el aroma que expelía la chica, y luego a su cuello para sentir su esencia más cerca de él. Ella se quedó paralizada. Su cabeza estaba dando vueltas ¿qué esta pasando¿qué...? Sintió de pronto la áspera mano acariciando las curvas de su cara. Ella contuvo el aire, las cosas se estaban volviendo peligrosas y ella... ella no era capaz de detenerlo. Casi sin darse cuenta él acercó su cara a la de ella y sus labios rozaron los suyos. Era la hora de escapar y lo intentó, quiso moverse pero él, al notarlo, la estrechó más contra sí. Y la besó. Ella no podía cerrar los ojos como él, estaba sorprendida, asustada, ni siquiera sus labios respondieron a los cálidos besos de Inuyasha, exasperado, el hanyou la sujetó firmemente del cuello y la besó más profundamente, Kagome creyó morir al sentir la lengua del muchacho dentro de su boca. Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios y él sonrió apenas, triunfal. Ella cerró los ojos y le correspondió el beso, convirtiéndose en algo cargado de pasión y deseo. Las manos de Kagome se fueron lentamente hasta el cuello del chico, mientras él comenzaba a acariciar descaradamente su cuerpo. La chica abrió los ojos enormemente cuando sintió las tibias manos de él bajo su blusa. Se miraron expectantes. Él, buscando un indicio de aprobación a sus propósitos. Ella, que lo que estaba por suceder no era un juego. El hanyou se separó levemente de ella y se sacó la parte superior de su haori. Kagome tragó saliva, ni siquiera podía respirar. Ella se acercó lentamente a él y le sacó la blusa blanca que él siempre llevaba. Acarició sus brazos desnudos, musculosos, brazos de hombre, pensó, al tiempo que él volvía a estrecharla fuertemente contra su cuerpo y la besaba con locura. Cayeron sobre la arena y fue el momento oportuno para despojarla poco a poco de sus ropas. No se dijeron nada, porque sus miradas parecían decir mil cosas. Desnuda ya, Inuyasha besó cada rincón de su cuerpo sintiendo el delirio de ella, que no podía dejar de gemir ante tanta excitación que el hanyou le provocaba. Nuevamente subió hasta su cara y la besó con pasión, mientras Kagome retiraba los pantalones y sintiendo de pronto su sexo tan cerca, entre piernas. Él paró de besarla y la miró nuevamente, tratando de descubrir su alma. Kagome lo abrazó contra su pecho, fuertemente, instante en cual Inuyasha se adentró en ella, provocando pequeños gemidos de dolor que se escaparon a través de su boca. De la boca de ambos. Era la primera vez para ellos, pero ya habían comenzado y nada podía detenerlos.

Continuará...


	6. El Fantasma de los Recuerdos

**Capítulo VI: "El fantasma de los recuerdos".**

Una noche en donde no pensaron en conflictos ni consecuencias, en donde no existía nadie, excepto ellos. Pero la felicidad no es eterna y así lo creyó Kagome cuando, luego de hacer el amor, se dio cuanta en verdad de lo que había pasado. Agotado, Inuyasha la había mantenido abrazado fuertemente, mientras dormía. Pero ella, ella no podía dormir ¿cómo podía hacerlo? Había hecho algo demasiado importante, demasiado íntimo y ni siquiera tuvo el tiempo para pensar en el paso que iba a dar. ¿Cómo podría haberlo hecho sin estar segura de los verdaderos sentimientos de Inuyasha? Una lágrima de arrepentimiento y culpa resbaló por sus rosadas mejillas, mientras se restregaba con frenesí los ojos. Tenía dolor y pena, y no podía dejar de sollozar. Tonta, tonta, tonta, Kagome! Las imágenes tortuosas venían una y mil veces a su cabeza: _"Me convertiré en humano, con ayuda de la perla de shikon, así tú serás una mujer ordinaria, y podremos estar juntos para siempre"_, _"juntos para siempre", "para siempre"_, se repetían las voces en su cabeza, mientras ella se soltaba de los brazos de él y se levantaba buscando su ropa desparramada por la arena. Era de noche aún y estaba frío, y el sentimiento de arrepentimiento era infinito. Tonta, tonta Kagome, tonta!. Si el arrepentimiento matara ella estaría muerta en este momento. ¿Cómo pudo haber hecho algo tan importante sin saber que él la amara? Caminó y caminó tambaleando ya que no podía ver con las lágrimas que salían abundantemente de sus ojos, y el dolor en la garganta, de dolor, de pena, la estaba ahogando. "Eres una estúpida" – se reprochó con rabia y luego cayó arrodillada en la arena. Y allí se quedó, llorando.

Cuando Inuyasha despertó aún no salían los rayos del sol. Estaba desnudo sobre la arena pero no estaba ella. Se incorporó y miró a su alrededor. Buscó sus ropas y se vistió, para luego salir a buscar a la muchacha. No, no estaba

.¿Kagome¿Dónde diablos te metiste?- Se dijo a sí mismo, mientras apretaba los puños tensamente. En la orilla de la playa no estaba, en el río tampoco y la buscó entre la vegetación de la selva pero tampoco había rastro de ella. Un poco asustado comenzó a rodear la playa y al cabo de varios minutos de caminata la encontró sentada en la orilla, casi al otro extremo de donde ellos estaban, frente a una laguna de mar que se había formado por grandes rocas. Allí estaba sentada Kagome, en su pequeño paraíso, con las rodillas semi- inclinadas y su frente reposando en ellas. Su pelo oscuro caía y casi tocaba la arena. Él se acercó lentamente.

.Ka... ¿Kagome?

Ella permaneció en la misma posición, sin moverse.

.Kagome... –Dijo él más dulcemente, al tiempo que le tocaba el hombro. Ella descubrió su rostro y lo miró dolorosamente.

.Que... ¿qué te sucede?- Preguntó el hanyou, preocupado.

.Déjame sola, Inuyasha- Dijo apenas.

.¿Te encuentras bien?

.Esto no esta bien... ¿porqué no me dejas en paz?- Respondió amargamente. El chico la miró asustado sin comprender.

.¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó incrédulo.

Ella lo miró pero en sus ojos no había expresión.

.Kagome... - Insistió el hanyou.

Ella lo miró por última vez y luego se cubrió la cara con las manos, sin decir nada.

.¿Porqué estas tan triste¿Fue por lo de... anoche?

.Lo de anoche... nunca debió ser.

Las duras palabras de ella lastimaron el corazón del pobre Inuyasha.

.Te... arrepientes... ¿verdad?- Musitó apenas.

.Sí.- Respondió firmemente, mientras escondía la cabeza entre sus rodillas para evitar que viera su rostro de amargura.

Aquello terminó por derrumbarlo, herirlo en su orgullo.

.Ah... ya veo.- Dijo Inuyasha rencorosamente.- Tal vez no era lo que esperabas... tal vez... te arrepientes de haberlo hecho conmigo en vez de con ese chico, Houyo.

Kagome se descubrió el rostro y lo miró duramente, se puso de pie y mirándolo con rabia le abofeteó la cara.

.¿Es eso lo que crees?- Le preguntó furiosa.

.Si te arrepientes... lo siento... ya no hay remedio.- Respondió él dándole la espalda al tiempo que se llevaba la mano a la mejilla.- Siempre decías que yo era un inmaduro, pero mírate tú...

.No, no me trates así¿Sabes porque me arrepiento? Tú no sabes, nunca has sabido entenderme, nunca!- Le gritó. Inuyasha se volteó y la miró fríamente.

.Pues claro, nunca te he entendido! Ni siquiera sé porqué estoy aquí contigo!

.Oh, lo siento. - Respondió burlonamente- siento no ser Kikyo para hacer de ti una luna de miel en este paraíso!

Inuyasha la miró herido.

.Esto no tiene que ver con Kikyo.- Dijo seriamente.

.¿No? – Kagome seguía hablando sarcásticamente- ¿De verdad¿No la viste a ella en vez de a mí anoche¿No será eso¿Inuyasha? Porque... oh, sí, lo sé... "me convertiré en humano con la perla de shikon para estar contigo Kikyo"- Dijo ella tratando de imitar su tono de voz.- ¿No es eso? Si le dijiste eso... es porque la amabas demasiado... aún...

.No digas cosas que no sabes, Kagome!- Gritó enojado.- Creo que... el estar aquí te ha hecho mal...

.Quiero estar sola!- Respondió ella mirándolo seriamente.

.Si es eso lo que quieres, ya no te molestaré.- Dijo Inuyasha dándole la espalda y marchándose. Kagome volteó para no verlo ir, no se arrepentía de estar sola, sin él ¿no era eso lo que quería? Tal vez todo hubiera sido hermoso si no estuviera en su mente esas imágenes y las palabras de amor extremo que le demostraba Inuyasha a la sacerdotisa para ser igual a ella, par estar junto a ella.

Y el tercer día en la isla pasó lentamente, tristemente para los dos, separados, sin verse, viviendo en extremos opuestos de la isla. Kagome se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo mirando el mar y el cielo en busca de indicios de sus amigos, pero nada. La noche llegó y no fue capaz de hacer encender una fogata, había visto a Inuyasha hacerlo con trozos de madera provocando fricción pero a ella aquello no le resultaba. Dándose por vencida, se acurrucó entre unas hojas e intentó quedarse dormida.

Frente a la gran fogata el hanyou extrañaba la presencia de la muchacha, pero ella había querido que las cosas funcionaran así.

.Kagome... - Dijo, escapándose de sus labios el nombre de la muchacha.- Cuanto daría para que jamás hubieras visto eso...

&&&&&&&&

El cuarto día estuvo un poco frío y el hanyou, preocupado, caminó hacia el lugar en donde Kagome estaba para cerciorarse de que la muchacha estuviera bien, sin ser visto, claro. Tras unas rocas se escondió para pasar gran parte de la mañana viéndola caminar por la orilla, mirando el cielo esperando tal vez la presencia de sus amigos y caminar hacia el bosque y comer algunos frutos. Luego él se marchó, para dejarla sola nuevamente.

El quinto día hizo lo mismo, detrás de las rocas vio la misma pequeña rutina que había hecho el día anterior.

Por la tarde, el hanyou ya estaba completamente exasperado de su soledad. Antes tenía a Kagome junto a él, pero ahora que estaban separados la isla lo asfixiaba.

.Maldición... Sango y Miroku no vendrán nunca!... lo mejor es que construya una embarcación porque si nos ponemos a esperar a estos inútiles, no saldremos nunca de este infierno!

Impulsivamente comenzó a cortar con sus garras trozos de madera de los árboles y en eso se pasó casi toda la tarde.

El sexto día, ocupado en sus maniobras, no fue a espiar a la muchacha y cuando ya por la noche vio que lo que había construido y amarrando con lianas que había encontrado en el bosque se parecía decentemente a una embarcación, se acordó de la chica y se prometió que por la mañana iría a dar un vistazo para ver cómo se encontraba. Feliz de que sus planes de salir de la isla podrían concretarse durmió tranquilamente, sin importarle lo demás.

&&&&&&&&

Al amanecer, caminó nuevamente hacia el otro extremo de la isla y detrás de las rocas esperó a que apareciera la chica. Las horas pasaron y no había indicios de ella. Extrañado, salió de su escondite y comenzó a explorar bien los alrededores. No muy lejos la encontró tendida aún en el suelo.

.Perezosa- Se dijo. Pero fue en ese minuto que vio que la respiración de la chica era bastante agitada. Preocupado, caminó hasta llegar a su lado sabiendo que eso provocaría el enojo de ella, pero tenía que saber que se encontraba bien.

.¿Kagome?- Preguntó suavemente ya a su lado, ella se encontraba de costado, acurrucada como un bebé. Inuyasha se arrodilló a su lado y pudo ver pequeñas gotitas de sudor e su rostro. Acercó su mano a su frente y con horror, sintió el fuerte calor bajo ella.

.Kagome!-

Kagome abrió lentamente los ojos.

.Inuyasha... Inuyasha... - Dijo apenas, respirando forzosamente.

.Pero... ¿qué tienes!- Preguntó él al tiempo que la acercaba a sus brazos.

.No lo sé... no lo sé... - Respondió ella apenas. Inuyasha, consternado, miró a su alrededor buscando alguna pista de lo que le había dañado a la chica. Con horror vio unas frutas color amarillo cerca de ellos.

.¿Comiste esto?- Dijo, tomando la fruta con una mano y mostrándosela.

.Sí...

.Demonios, Kagome! Esto es veneno!

Ella lo miró sin entender y él la volvió a tender en la arena.

.Vendré enseguida!

Corrió presuroso entre la espesura del bosque y buscó con desesperación alguna planta que pudiera contrarrestar aquel veneno. Pero estaban en una isla y la vegetación existente no era la misma que existía en las praderas de donde ellos venían. Buscó y creyó volverse loco al no encontrar nada, nada, tal vez la desesperación hacía que estuviera pasando inadvertido las hierbas y respiró hondo para calmarse.

.Tranquilo... sé que hay algo aquí que pueda servirme... sé que lo vi antes... - Se dijo tratando de no imaginar en las graves consecuencias que podría provocar en Kagome la falta de medicina.

.Aquí estas, lo sabía!- Sonrió triunfal, al tiempo que corría veloz hacia la chica.

.Cómelo, Kagome... - Dijo él, mientras acercaba a sus labios una fruta extremadamente blanda y que a los labios de la chica le supo a amargo.

.Es... muy amarga... - Se quejó ella al límite de sus fuerzas.

.Si, lo sé... pero contrarrestará el veneno.- Le prometió, mientras la abrazaba fuertemente. Ella después cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida. Inuyasha no la soltó ni un momento, con desesperación buscaba un indicio de su mejoría, pero ella se agitó y deliró toda la noche. Hablaba de recuerdos y amores eternos, hablaba de amores no correspondidos, de miedos.

.Kagome... ¿es eso¿Tenías miedo?- Besó su frente sudorosa al tiempo que la estrechaba más contra su pecho- jamás debiste haber visto eso, mi tonto impulso me hizo decir estupideces... te ha envenenado el corazón también... pero lo juro... juro que te haré olvidar lo que viste...- Dijo apretando el puño mientras le hablaba al oído-... lo juro, mi querida Kagome.

La abrazó más fuertemente mientras la noche avanzaba, lentamente, fríamente.

Continuará...


	7. Luna de Miel Interrumpida

**Capítulo VII: "Luna de miel interrumpida".**

El hanyou no durmió aquella terrible noche. Cada estremecimiento de la muchacha le causaba pánico, a pesar de que sabía que el antídoto contra el veneno funcionaba, no podía dejar de preocuparse por ella. Al final, los pequeños rayos del alba comenzaron a alumbrar aquel desolado paraje, dejando ver en el cielo, matices anaranjados y rojizos, igual que un atardecer. Pero el hanyou no estaba para admirar el paisaje. Aliviado, en parte, se dio cuenta que Kagome ya dormía más tranquilamente. Miró su cara y pudo notar que su rostro se encontraba más relajado. Llevó su mano a la frente de ella y una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en sus labios al comprobar que ya no tenía fiebre. La dejó descansar sobre la arena mientras él se levantaba y recibía feliz el sol de la mañana, al tiempo que se quitaba la parte superior de su haori y se lo colocaba a la chica para que la abrigase. Caminó después hasta la orilla del mar, arremangó sus mangas y comenzó a sacar algunos peces del agua. Fácil maniobra para él, que debía sobrevivir solo en un medio ambiente hostil.

Kagome abrió lentamente los ojos para ver una gran fogata cerca de ella.

.Al fin has despertado.- Dijo él hanyou alegremente.- Sabía que esa medicina daría resultado.

.¿Que... qué ha pasado? – Preguntó ella al tiempo que se incorporaba lentamente y se tocaba la frente. unos frutos venenos.

.¿De... verdad?- Dijo Kagome, sintiéndose débil y tendiéndose nuevamente en el suelo. Inuyasha, de pie a su lado, se sentó cerca de ella.

.¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó preocupado.

.Si... lo estoy... sólo que me siento... débil... ¿acaso tuve fiebre?

.Mucha.

.Ya veo... - Ella bajó la vista y permanecieron callados algunos segundos, luego levantó su mirada y lo vio directo a sus ambarinos ojos.- Debiste cuidarme... gracias.

El hanyou esbozó una pequeña sonrisa un poco avergonzado.

.Ah... no fue nada... además... además... no iba a dejarte sola... lo sabes.

Kagome lo miró con pena.

.No, no lo sé.- Dijo firmemente.

.¿No me crees?- Dijo Inuyasha sorprendido.

.Sí, te creo... pero no... ¿estabamos enojados?... creí que eras un rencoroso.

.Eso no significa nada, Kagome. Estabas en peligro ¿crees que no haría nada para salvarte?

Kagome lo miró adolorida.

.Perdóname... - Dijo la chica casi poniéndose a llorar.

.Pero... ¿porqué?- Preguntó él sorprendido.

.Porque... porque... lo dudé... sí... yo... no sé... creí que no te importaba.

.¿Importarme¿Porqué dices eso?

Kagome giró la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

.Yo... yo... sólo pensaba en lo importante que era para ti Kikyo, en lo importante de ese juramento para convertirte en humano, dejar todo lo que eres, por ella.

.Ya te dije que eso fue hace mucho tiempo, Kagome.

.Y yo no puedo dejar de pensar en ello. Me ha hecho mal saberlo, no quisiera haberlo visto nunca. Nunca. ¿Porqué tuve que ver tus recuerdos?

Inuyasha no dijo nada, pero aquello lo lastimaba enormemente también.

.Kagome... - dijo el chico levemente.

Ella se giró nuevamente y lo miró.

.Lamento haberte dicho eso... acerca de... ese chico.

Ella sonrió un poco, relajada.

.Si me perdonas... la bofetada en la cara.

.He recibido muchas palizas en mi vida, pero tu bofetada ha sido lo que más me ha dolido.- Dijo Inuyasha con un tono de voz demasiado juguetón, nuevo en él, al tiempo que se llevaba la mano a la mejilla. Kagome rió levemente.

.Somos unos tontos.

.Si- Dijo él apenas.- ¿quieres que te traiga agua?- Preguntó preocupado.

Kagome levantó una ceja interrogativa.

.Tengo sed pero... ¿cómo vas a traerme agua?

.Eso déjamelo a mí. – Le dijo firmemente, que Kagome no dudó que le traería agua en lo que sea. Él partió y ella cerró los ojos unos momentos.

.Aquí esta!- Dijo alegremente. Kagome abrió los ojos y claro, él hanyou había traído agua en una conchita de mar. Ella sonrió satisfecha y bebió apenas.

Así pasaron gran parte de la tarde, ella acostada sobre la arena, con su haori y él a su lado, conversando y riendo de mil cosas. Cuando el atardecer cayó sobre ellos, Kagome se incorporó lentamente.

.Estoy sofocada. La arena me esta quemando.- Se quejó.

.Nos iremos más hacia el interior de la selva ¿te parece? Allá esta más fresco.- Aseguró Inuyasha.

.Claro.- Kagome intentó levantarse y en eso estaba cuando en unos segundos se vio en los fuertes brazos del hanyou.

.Yo te llevaré.- Dijo él sin titubeos. Ella puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello al tiempo que enterraba su cara en su hombro. Inuyasha caminó lentamente un buen trecho, hasta que sintieron el sonido del río. Kagome levantó la cabeza para ver que justo en ese momento estaban rodeando la pequeña laguna de verdes aguas en donde descansaba el único río de la isla.

.Inuyasha... bájame aquí- Ordenó ella en un susurro dicho cerca demasiado cerca de sus orejas que le llegó a erizar los cabellos a Inuyasha. Kagome se quedó quietamente admirando el paisaje.

.Me dan deseos de tomar un baño, estoy muy sucia.- Dijo ella pensativa.

.Pero... estas débil aún... – Protestó él.

.Necesito ayuda... ¿lo harás?- Dijo ella girándose de pronto y mirándolo suplicante. Él chico la miró sorprendido. Ella vio su cara de pánico y le sonrió. -Ya somos adultos... ayúdame¿si?- Inuyasha relajó su rostro y la miró seriamente. Ella comprendió su silencio y en ese momento se sacó la blusa con bastante esfuerzo, hasta darse cuenta que fue él quien se la quitó al final. Luego, sin preguntarle, le deslizó su falda y su ropa interior. Ella se sujetó a su brazo y caminaron lentamente adentrándose en las aguas. Cuando estas le llegaron al muslo, se sentó e hizo un improvisado moño en su pelo. – En el bolsillo de mi falda hay un pañuelo¿puedes traerlo? – Inuyasha caminó rápidamente hacia la falda para sacar el pequeño trozo de suave tela que ella llamaba "pañuelo". Luego se acercó hasta ella y comenzó a deslizarlo por sus brazos y hombros, mientras Kagome lo miraba atentamente. Cuando terminó, ella sonrió satisfecha y él le puso su haori.

.Ponte esto. – Dijo Inuyasha seriamente.

Ella lo amarró de esa forma que lo volvía loco y luego él otra vez la alzó en sus brazos y la llevó a un lugar más abrigado, entre los árboles.

.Gracias, Inuyasha.- Dijo ella al tiempo que le daba un fugaz beso en la mejilla. Inuyasha la tendió sobre la hierba y se quedaron así, uno al lado de otros, abrazados, toda la noche.

&&&&&&&&

Kagome fue la primera en despertar y sonrió al sentir que ya se encontraba con sus fuerzas recuperadas. Miró a Inuyasha que dormía como un bebé y le besó en los labios. Al tacto, él abrió lentamente sus ojos.

.Buenos días... - Dijo ella con melodiosa voz, risueña.

.Bue... buenos días- Respondió él avergonzado, mientras se incorporaba.- ¿Ya estas mejor?

.Sííí. – Aseguró ella, al tiempo que se ponía de pie.- He recuperado mis fuerzas.

.Me alegro- Dijo Inuyasha suspirando aliviado.

.¿Y mi ropa?

.Esta... esta en el río, iré a buscarla pero... - él la miró apenas y ella arqueó una ceja.-... me gusta como te ves así.

Kagome sonrió divertida.

.¿De verdad?- Preguntó sin creerlo.

Por la noche Kagome estaba sentada mientras veía Inuyasha encender la fogata.

.Pasé bastante frío por no saber cómo hacerla encender.

Inuyasha se giró de pronto.

.¿Pasaste frío?- Preguntó asombrado.- maldición, Kagome...

.¿Qué sucede?

.Arggg, tú pasaste frío mientras yo estaba al lado de una fogata!- Dijo enojado, mientras se tendía a su lado al tiempo que se llevaba las manos detrás de su nuca.- No me lo perdonaré.

.Ya pasó, Inuyasha- dijo tranquilizándolo y mirándolo de reojo.

.Kagome... aquella vez, esa noche... yo te amé... de verdad, lo hice... por que te amaba... porque... te amo.- Se incorporó nuevamente y miró a Kagome que sonreía.

.El arrepentimiento que sentí... se ve recompensado ahora, Inuyasha, porque sé que me quieres... ya no hay nada de qué arrepentirme. Perdóname¿si?

.No... no- Dijo él mientras llevaba su mano a su cara, acariciándola levemente.-... No me pidas perdón... lo entiendo, Kagome.

.Te amo- Dijo ella, mientras se acercaba a su cara y lo besaba. Él la sujetó fuertemente contra su pecho, mientras acariciaba nuevamente los tibios y dulces labios de Kagome. Sus manos recorrían lentamente su espalda, mientras sin querer dejaba escapar pequeños gruñidos que salían de su boca. Kagome deslizó sus manos en la prenda blanca que él llevaba ahora y se la sacó para acercarse más a él y sentir la calidez de su cuerpo. Inuyasha bajó una mano hasta su cintura y con un solo movimiento, desató el nudo que las mangas de su propio haori anudaban la improvisada vestimenta de la chica. Ella sonrió entre sus labios y le habló apenas.

.Así que... por eso... te gustaba... que estuviera con esto...

Inuyasha también sonrió, mientras tomaba impulso y se posaba sobre ella que caía en la arena...

&&&&&&&&

Kagome despertó y se amarró nuevamente el haori mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la orilla del río y sonriendo al recordar la agitada noche anterior. En eso estaba cuando una voz la sacó de sus profundos pensamientos, haciéndola casi caer del susto.

.KAGOME!

La chica volteó para ver a unos metros de distancia a Sango y Miroku y Shippo, acercándose presurosos a su lado.

.Chicos!- Respondió sorprendida, al tiempo que el pequeño zorrito se encaramaba en sus brazos y lloraba desconsoladamente.

.Kagome... creíamos que estabas muerta... – Se quejó el pequeño, mientras se abrazaba más a ella.

.Al fin te encontramos- Dijo Sango con un suspiro de alivio.

.Estábamos muy preocupados por ustedes- Dijo Miroku con su típica solemnidad fingida.- Inuyasha esta con usted¿verdad?

Kagome, que sonreía, cambió el semblante drásticamente al recordar a Inuyasha desnudo sobre la arena.

.Esteee... si... si...

.Te lo dije, Sango, si Inuyasha estaba con la señorita Kagome, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

.¿Y dónde esta Inuyasha?- Dijo Shippo secándose las lágrimas.

.Eee... bueno... esta... allá...- Dijo señalando un lugar entre los árboles, mientras suplicaba al cielo que por favor Inuyasha permaneciera vestido. Caminaron y para el alivio de ella, lo encontró amarrándose la blusa.

.Inuyasha!- Gritó Shippo y se subió a su hombro, feliz.

.Oh, Sa... Sango... Miroku... Shippo... qué... alegría... - Respondió él, pero la cara de Inuyasha no era de tanta alegría como él decía.

.Luego de que caímos, lo único que encontramos de ustedes fue tu espada Inuyasha, flotando en el mar- Dijo Sango mientras le daba de vuelta el "Colmillo de Acero".- Kirara nos salvó aquella vez y volvimos a duras penas a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, esperándolos a ustedes. Cuando no llegaron nos dimos cuenta que tal vez podrían estar en una de las islas del archipiélago. Las recorrimos todas. También llegamos a la isla en donde se suponía estaba el fragmento.

Inuyasha arqueó una ceja.

.Y?- Preguntó seriamente.

.No existía. Nunca existió.- Dijo Miroku lamentándose.- El pobre anciano debe haber estado delirando del cansancio.

.Desde el cielo vimos unas extrañas formaciones y eso nos llamó la atención... allá, al otro extremo de la isla.- Dijo Sango apuntando. – Cuando bajamos, nos dimos cuenta que eran formaciones de rocas colocadas en perfecto orden.

.No será... que vieron estas letras?- Dijo Kagome, mientras se agachaba y dibujaba sobre la arena las letras S.O.S

.Sí, esas!- Dijo Shippo.

.Las hice yo!- Dijo Kagome divertida.- Sabía que nos ayudarían.

.También nos encontramos con una embarcación... ¿porqué no la utilizaron?- Dijo Miroku mirando a Inuyasha con picardía.

.¿Una embarcación!- Preguntó Kagome asombrada.

.Bueno... la hice yo... pero... lo olvidé luego que caíste enferma.- Se excusó él.

Todos lo miraron pero el hanyou se volteó enojado.

.Y tú Kagome... ¿por qué llevas la ropa de Inuyasha?- Dijo Shippo.

.La mía se mojó!- Dijo ella excusándose también sin poder evitar una risa nerviosa.

.Bueno amigos, lo importante es que estén bien. Volvamos a casa. Claro que... van a tener que usar la embarcación... Kirara no aguantará el peso de todos.

.¿Ves Inuyasha, - Dijo el monje tocándole el hombro. – Llevarás a la dama hasta tierra firme. El viaje será largo... pero creo que ustedes ya estan acostumbrados a estar solos¿verdad?

.Yo iré con ellos!

.Mejor que no, Shippo. Ven con nosotros- Dijo Sango.

.Kagome... –dijo Shippo-... ¿Y qué hicieron todo este tiempo juntos?

.Pues... nos la pasamos peleando la mayor parte del tiempo- Respondió ella calmadamente.

.Y cuando no peleaban... ¿qué hacían?- Preguntó él con más picardía. Kagome miró a Inuyasha que sólo se limitó a cerrar los ojos, exasperado.

&&&&&&&&

Kagome miraba las olas que se ondulaban bajo el remo improvisado de Inuyasha.

.Que sucede Kagome- Preguntó preocupado.

Ella se volteó seriamente y lo miró.

.¿Sabes qué?... Yo te conocí como hanyou, me enamoré de ti así como eres, con algunas noches como humano, con la mayor parte del tiempo como hanyou... con tus orejas de perro... me gustas así como eres... así eres tú, Inuyasha.

Él sonrió y dejó de remar, se acercó a ella y la beso tiernamente, luego la abrazó.

.Creo que... deberán esperar Sango y Miroku un poco más.

Kagome sonrió y recostó su cabeza en su pecho. Ya lo sabía, no había dudas... era el tiempo de amar y ser amado, de vivir el presente y de olvidar aquellos tropiezos de la vida. Aquella visión perdía fuerza en su cabeza, ante cada demostración de amor de su hanyou.

.Nunca te pediría que cambiaras.- Dijo ella firmemente.

.Gracias.- Dijo él estrechándola más contra su pecho.

Fin.


End file.
